


Just friends?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Or perhaps more than that.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze
Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729





	Just friends?

Our story starts in the Forbidden Forest. Barty Crouch Sr has changed his allegiance from the Ministry to the centaurs to remain close friends with one member in particular, Firenze.

Firenze beamed, "I consider you my greatest friend, Barty."

Barty didn't meet his gaze and muttered, "Sure, just friends. That's all we'll ever be, isn't it?"

Firenze asked, "What are you talking about?"

Barty said, "Nothing, it's better not to let your herd overhear us."

Firenze told him, "If that's the only reason you're not telling me, then let's leave the forest for a while."

Barty gasped. "Is that allowed?"

Firenze smirked. "Of course it is, now come on."

He led Barty out of the forest and into a quiet area behind Hagrid's hut.

Firenze sighed. "There, is that better?"

Barty frowned. "You said so yourself the day we met, a human and a centaur can't ever be more than just friends."

Firenze mumbled, "Do you like me as more than that?"

Barty smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do. I think I've loved you since the day we met, Firey."

Firenze grinned. "I thought as much, but I didn't want to jinx it as you humans say."

Barty chuckled. "Well, you haven't jinxed it."

Firenze smirked. "We can see each other as long as we keep it a secret. Can you manage that?"

Barty nodded and responded, "I definitely can."


End file.
